Love Beneath Starched Sheets
by whitechocomonkey
Summary: Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc has just undergone physical therapy, finally regaining movement, and Laci just came to give a congratulatory gift. Havoc doesn't want just her congratulations, though. Havoc/OC One-shot.


**Is it wrong to say I like the way this turned out**? **First FMA fic. Request, yet again. I rarely write for myself. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

"S-Second Lieutenant ," I forced, brushing aside the starch white curtains. Clenching my hands, I grinded my teeth. I would do it today. Definitely. I wouldn't turn back- "Lieutenant Havoc, I brought you a get well present!"

The blonde gazed blandly at me, swallowing a puff of smoke as he plucked the cigarette from his puckered lips. The sheer blue cloth blanket nestled between his drawn legs, providing a good elbow rest as he raked his hands through golden shags of hair. He murmured a chuckle, gesturing towards the bed with a playful pat. "A little late for that, isn't it, Soldier? I'm out tomorrow- Physical therapy's really done wonders." A sad look marred his sun kissed skin, stubble scratching at his chin, as he stole looks at the glass pane wedged in the panel wall. Light bled through, staining the deep red eyelet curtains, as Havoc tapped his smoke against a china vase encasing tulips perched on a mahogany table, the ash turning the water a smoky, slate grey.

"Why so down, Lieutenant?" My lips curled upwards in a shy smile as I collapsed on a tiny bedside chair, creaking with its cheap plastic, as I let the balloons drift from my palms. "Dumped again?"

His head hung in depression, whimpering as he wiped away mock tears. "I really thought she was the one- A hot nurse- With one great rack-"

No surprise. Another one of his flings. My heart cringed, and I forced a laugh. "Well, sorry for not being large breasted enough for you." My voice cracked and I grimaced, biting my cheek. The red flesh streamed blood against the walls of my mouth and I held back a cry from the sting, giving my mouth a heart beat as it throbbed. Grabbing a swab from the counter, I mumbled a string of angry curses, and heaved over the faucet. Swishing water in my mouth, I spat out the sticky red as my whole body suddenly tightened.

"Actually, now that I think about it- You're really well endowed," Havoc crowed, his knuckles digging into the soft pale white flesh, overflowing as the cotton paisley of my thin flower print blouse bunched in his fists. My cheeks flushed as something wet trailed up the crook of my neck, lathering the valley of skin with hot, damp saliva. Trembling, I hung suspended, reeling my head back as his tongue flicked at the base of my collar bone and swirling in circles along my shoulder, biting down on a pink button and snapping it off, my checkered lace lined bra poking into plain sight. The popping sound broke my reverie and I jerked from his iron grasp.

"Lieutenant, what-"

"Havoc- And you're Laci, right?" His breath drenched my skin as his lips snaked feverishly around my plump thighs, leaving purple foot prints. Tugging at the elastic of my skirt, he grinned foolishly at me, and my heart pounded against my rib cage, and I raced my hand to hide my flushed cheeks. He draped his body over my waist. "Comfort me, Soldier-"

The icy marble pressed cool against my spine, my nipples swollen beneath the padding, aching beneath the fabric as his hands ran along the two mounds of flesh. Numb against his stroking finger tips, they careened along the narrow stretch of skin, tugging anxiously at the band digging into my curves, seamed to my thin strip of panties. Heat boiled in my body like steaming swigs of alcohol, burning like fire in the pit of my stomach. My fleshy lips smacked with hunger as liquid trickled down my legs. With a gargled gasp, I jerked away.

"The lower half of my body is working, now, you know." Havoc chuckled, fingers darting between my thighs, burying into the soft pale skin, folding into the pink puckered flesh sparkling with dew drops of precum. Furrowing my brows, I pitched a scowl in his direction and stamped my leather combat boot on his foot, buckles jingled as I smacked it against the tiled floor, to draw a grunted hiss. "That wasn't nice-"

"Oh, good, you felt it." I scowled. "Just wanted to make sure the lower half of your body is really working."

My palms planted firmly on his chest, the rippling of his muscles pulsing silent screams through my pale blue veins as I scrawled wrinkles onto his thin hospital gown, and I drew creases around the bulge, large and hard as it begged for air. My butterfly kisses brushed across his calloused skin, insubstantial granules from a salt shaker that left him dying for more, as my mouth sucked and nipped ribbons along his stomach, and bit at his loose fitted plaid boxers, baggy around his thick legs. But his lust was so blatantly obvious. Digging my finger nails into his dangling organ, I consumed him, swallowing his shaft.

Blowing lightly, my tongue grew gagged circles around his head as I pushed against him. Tracing his base, my fingers kneaded his sacks, filled to the brim with his seeds, white and sticky as they seeped from his tip, soft moans and groans struggling to be released from his pursed lips. Gasping for breath, I broke the suction with an audible pop, the words coming from a distance.

"Jean- Mr. Jean Havoc?"

Instinctively, I whipped the curtains to a close, shadows cast eerily across the small spans of space between them. They danced like puppets as our bodies writhed in a tangled heap. Pressing my finger to his parted mouth, the pace of foot steps quickened, and I smirked. Clamping his appendage, I pumped with a restrained laugh as I watched him attempt to not make any noises, clutching his mouth as tears budded at his quivering eye lashes. Snapping at his head with my teeth, a grunt escaped as his fluids were released. Squirting the creamy liquid, it splashed my crimson stained cheeks. Clicking my tongue, I bit down on his glittering red member, jerking out a yelp, as the bed lurched forward with a creak. "He's sleeping-"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I just have a few forms for Mr. Havoc to sign on his release from the hospital. You can pick them up at the front desk."

My mouth opened to reply an affirmative, only to be slapped against the cool cushioned bed, thrown down like a deck of cards, as Havoc drowned me with his milky skin, twitching muscles in flex, as his lips crashed against mine, ripping off my skirt rabidly. Walking his fingers towards the squelching entrance, he inserted an index, boiling sensations bubbling beneath the skin coating, as he rubbed the soft pink walls.

Held breaths caught between inadvertent gasps as his tongue poked through my lips hungrily, plunging in two more digits as he slurped at my puckered strawberries, lush and delicious. Scissoring them, his wet muscle pushed against the roof of my mouth.

"Is she gone?" he murmured, muffled with the intertwining of our tongues, a swift and steady motion in sync like two missing puzzle pieces, slurred and gargled with the mixture of drool dripping down our chins.

"I don't know," I spat, squirming beneath his massive body, as I realized how powerful he really was… And just out of rehabilitation too. My heart sped up hundreds of miles per minute, like a bird anxiously beating it wings against a gold crested cage. But it wasn't out of fear, but something else completely… My body grinded from the inside, in a thick grip of mesh squeezing into the flesh, an inescapable bondage, as my flame flickered brightly, blinking and setting everything ablaze, and I tried to keep any inch of dignity I had left. "If you let go of me, then maybe-"

"No." His answer was plain and simple, as his fingers massaged the slippery skin. "Now that I've caught you, I don't think I'll be able to let you go." Stroking my damp dirty blonde locks falling in a sweep beneath my shoulders, he planted a kiss on my forehead tenderly.

Heart palpitations reached a dangerous level, as his lips found hers. With a soft chuckle, he lifted his index to his mouth mischievously, lapping up the sticky concoction. "I think you're wet enough. Am I allowed to…?" His voice trailed off, as he awkwardly scratched his chin, staring off into the distance.

Flushing, I glanced at him shyly. "O-Of course." It seemed so unreal. Perhaps, that was why it warranted such an unreal response. Perhaps, the whole thing had been in jest. Merely two friends crossing a boundary line no one dare approach. Nothing more than having a little fun. After that, there might be awkward pauses, and maybe a few uncomfortable glances, but no real change in our relationship. This exchange meant nothing.

The feel of him brushing against me broke a painful daydream, as he taunted me. Havoc's head crammed inside of me, pushing against the raw flesh, as he peppered kisses along my shoulder blade, his knuckles pressing into the small of my back as I let out a stifled scream. Lolling my head back with glazed eyes, he slid his entire length into me, bobbing up and down quickly as I snapped aimlessly at the air for oxygen.

Thrusting in one thick motion, as he grinded against the bumpy skin, his tip digging beneath my twitching nub as his dripping organ rammed deep inside of me, throwing my entire body backwards, as he fumbled at my calves, jerking them over his shoulders as he rammed inside and slid out. Licking tenderly at my perked nipples, he pulled softly at the pink flap of protruding flesh, as he searched for my lips. The kiss caught me in suspension, as I dug my nails into his back, drawing droplets of blood. The heat hung over us like a hazy cloud, as we drew each other in, a fatal attraction, every body part melded together in perfect match as I cried softly.

Stroking his drenched hands, the rough skin trembling beneath my touch as he heaved haggard shallow breaths, cheeks a deep pink as he collapsed beside me. With a soft sigh, I keeled forward, rustling against the soft damp sheets of cloth, folding easily into misshapen piles in my hand. Why did I feel like crying? Maybe because after this, I wouldn't be able to look at him the same way again. Every time I looked at his disheveled blonde hair, I'd remember the sweat dripping down his forehead as he kissed me, his broad chest as the one I'd laid my head on. This was a mistake, and I was an idiot.

"You should rest, Lieutenant. They'll be kicking you out tomorrow."

"Havoc," he corrected as I slid my blouse back over my shoulders, quaking with the cool blast of hospital air from the a/c. "You cold?" His next words came little more than a hesitant whisper, almost a soft spoken cry. "Laci?"

"Don't-" my voice cracked as I unraveled my bunched skirt, and shrugged it on, wringing out the drenched undergarments strewn across the matter of feet that separated the two of us, a heavy silence that weighted on my back like a pile of faded bricks, the flakes melting into a pile of mud that swallowed my feet as I struggled to trudge through, throwing open the curtains. Tears? Was I always this weak? Witnessing death and torture, physical and emotional, had left steel plates beneath my skin, yet now I was sobbing? Childishly crying for a man that I never should have touched. It wafted in the air, strong regrets that I should've just watched him from afar, like I always had. For god's sake, he was my superior.

"Soldier!" His voice choked, as I quickened my stride. I'd just cry myself to sleep. No one would have to know. "Would you like to go on a date with me? After I get out of the hospital-" Coughing into his wrist, he blushed, and averted his bright blue eyes.

His fingers grappled at my spidery digits as his voice faltered. The tears streamed down my face, as I blankly stared at him, water filmed eyes blinking in confusion.

"I mean, you don't have to…"

With I laugh I tightened my grip around his hand, squeezing it as I threw my hands around his shoulders, lifting to my toes as I brushed a kiss against his lips. Smiling softly, I buried my face into his chest. "Sir, yes, sir."

**Thanks for reading! hope you liked it! i love all my reviews, crits totally welcome! please dont flame me till i cry myself to sleep though**

** whitechocomonkey out!**


End file.
